Left Out
by TasteTheRainbow84
Summary: When Tucker starts feeling left out, Jack decides to do a bit of father and son bonding with him.


Ianto closed his eyes as the slam of the door echoed around the house. Tucker had been feeling left out lately but nobody had realised how much. He had just turned ten and Ianto really didn't think that the storming off was going to happen until he was that little bit older.

"Why does he always have to slam that bloody door?" Ianto sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Why? What's up?" Jack asked, catching the question as he walked into the living room after a very successful case. Slipping his greatcoat off, he glanced at Ianto waiting for an answer.

"Oh its just our Tucker throwing his weight around. I think someone is feeling a little left out. Can't really blame him, I have noticed that he always gets his nose pushed out sometimes. Why he acts up Jack" Ianto told him gently.

"He doesn't get his nose pushed out….does he?" Jack asked, nodding at Ianto's look. "Ok, maybe I forget that he doesn't quite get the attention that Griffin and Emily do. He's just so quiet and when he isn't, he's causing trouble so ends up being yelled at" he agreed.

"One way of getting noticed Jack" Ianto pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I'm going to take him away for the weekend. Just so that we can bond and spend a little father and son time together, I'm thinking London. What do you think?" Jack asked, looking to his partner for advice.

"London? Is that wise? That's where the main trouble was with the 456 Jack" Ianto asked, sounding extremely disapproving.

"Well their not there now and the kids have been given Retcon so there shouldn't be any worries" Jack replied.

"Still think that was the wrong call Jack. We promised each other that the children wouldn't be lied to when it came to our job or aliens" Ianto sighed.

"Yes but that was when the threat wasn't directed at them. Completely different. You do think that the Retcon worked on Tucker don't you?" Jack asked suddenly, looking quite disturbed.

"Yes of course it did. He's just feeling left out Jack, that's all. Do you want me to book a twin room at a hotel for you both?" Ianto asked, smiling softly. He knew that Jack was fine with announcing that he'll do something but it actually landed to Ianto to actually do the organising.

"That would be brilliant Ianto. I'll just tell our son the news and maybe before we leave in the morning, we could have a meal as a family tonight. I'll phone and arrange a booking for a table at the most perfect restaurant. All I have to do is state my name" Jack grinned as he got up to go to his son's bedroom.

Jack knocked before stepping in his son's room. He sighed lightly as he let his gaze settle on Tucker who was reading a comic with his back to the door. He didn't move as Jack sat on the bed next to him.

"Tucker?" Jack spoke gently, reaching out to stroke his son's hair who wiggled away from him clearly not in the mood to behave himself.

"Tucker, stop that now. I've just come up to ask you to pack. I'm taking you away for a couple of days. Just you and me" Jack told him with a smile.

Tucker rolled around slowly so he was facing his father, a look of puzzlement was across his features as he processed his father's words. "Away?" he asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm taking you to London for the weekend so we can spend some time together. I thought you'd be excited" Jack replied, looking mildly disappointed at his son's reaction.

"Just because Da told you to!" Tucker pouted at him.

"No…no, it was my idea. Tucker, I'm sorry. I know that it seems that you're always left out of things but you're not. I try not to" Jack explained, knowing he was doing a poor show of it.

"It was your idea? Really?" Tucker asked, sounding a little calmer and looking extremely hopeful.

"Yeah. I just thought that it would be a great idea to take you down to London for the weekend and spend some quality time with you. So I want you to pack whilst I phone up to arrange a table at a restaurant for a family meal tonight. You still need to spend some time with your Da, brother and sister. Do you need Da to help you with the packing or are you ok with doing it yourself?" Jack asked him, despite Jack being way overprotective over his children, Ianto was the opposite and made sure that they had their own independence and wouldn't be afraid of every little shadow or movement.

"No, I can do it myself. Thanks Dad" Tucker smiled, hugging his father tightly who responded by kissing the top of his son's head gently.

"Good boy. If you need any help, just call Da or if he's on the phone then obviously call me" Jack told him before turning and heading out the bedroom, quite pleased with himself that he had managed to get a smile off his son.


End file.
